User talk:Ferretmaiden
REQUESTS ARE OPEN AGAIN!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 20:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Why not just draw one yourself? Or Ublaz Mad Eyes/Ashleg? - d2r 13:47, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Not all of us are good artists, I completely understand reaching out to the talents of others! Besides, Pine Marten are a very rare species! Ty 04:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Ferrets Shall Rule the World!!!! (Archive 1) (Archive 2) (Archive 3) =May= Sig Test Area! --Saleen Moonshadow Yoink! <:3( )~ 12:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) -- Scream Drop The Ball Watch It Fall -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 23:41, August 5, 2010 (UTC) thanks blue! now which one...--Ferretmaiden I ♥ Doctor Two-Brains! Thankee for the pic! :D You said it on ur page. Somethin' about stylez. You know, when you shut down requests? Oh, and as for your comission, I lost the info in my piles of requests... but if you'll post it again on my user page (there's a section for comissions) I'll be glad to make it my top priority. --MERLOCK 20:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh i remember now! :D yayz. I'll get to work on it! :) --MERLOCK 21:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) OO yayz! PS I'm trying to get my tablet to work... its failing epically... NOOOOOO! --MERLOCK 21:50, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Dads rock He fixed it up! :D With ol' wacom back up and runnin' we'll be able to start! YAY. --MERLOCK 01:19, July 22, 2010 (UTC) lol :3 sketch is done nd I'm gettin' ready to finish details & outline --MERLOCK 19:20, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine. I haven't gotten around to starting it (was uber busy this week), so it's probably a good thing I didn't. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 22:12, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Mind if I ask you a question? I hope I'm not bugging you, but I was wondering how you got your pics to go on the left side of the page indtead of the automatic right?--I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 20:47, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, FM! I was just wondering, would you care to give some assistance on Squirrel Wars at RWW? We've got way too many squirrels to fight, plus an unknown player who is fighting with glass shards good. If not, then that's fine. Ttyl! --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 22:50, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I understand, thank you so much! I'm not mad at all. After all, it isn't your fault. I am, however, VERY mad at Otterwarrior for going so far with this. Have you talked to her about it at all? I rather liked your fanfic, though, and I'm okay with Teagan being in it as long as you consult me before doing anything super-drastic (like revealing a big secret about her past or having her fall in love with somebeast or something like that!). I also rather liked the song you picked out for Violet! I can't download videos right now, so I haven't heard it yet, but I liked the lyrics! Mia Rae - good name! (Rae is the nickname my family calls me! ^_^) Krooven's story is rather intriguing - it's almost too bad Caru already has a love interest in my story, or I might try to steal him from you! Just kidding. But he really does sound cool. I'm curious, though, about what Otterwarrior told you about my characters. Did she tell you stories about them? Or mention my reactions to anything?--I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 03:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) That's quite a meeting :O I might revise it just a teeny bit so that Althy doesn't seem too damsel-in-distress-esque XD Might be they managed to forge a bond over time, such as when I had a classmate whom I hated in grade school but now he's one of my best friends. Yeah, her brother abandoned her shortly before she joined Ferahgo's horde, or summat. Good friendships need arguments! >.> Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 06:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Here's the pic! It's on my dA too, by the way. You got credit for Meeks. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 19:23, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Stories I'm sorry, Krooven...TT-TT Do you have any pictures of him? I was looking on your art page, but I may have missed it. Oh, speaking of which, how to recommend linking to your art page? I just made one, and I'm not sure how to direct people to it. Wow, that's some messed-up stuff. Violet meets Veil when he falls over the waterfall, yes, but but she wasn't in a coracle at the time...she was living near it and was spearfishing at the time. I guess she didn't read High Rhulain, eh? 'cause Otter Law forbids female Skippers. That would be kinda cool if she could be, though...but I have so many characters bordering on Mary-Sueness that it would be pretty overboard. So she's just a normal ottergal. :) Kukka is pronounced like it sounds (it sounds like "KUHK-ka", you mean, right?), and Tagg is rather clueless that Tye feels more for him than just friendship (though she's so quiet and withdrawn that it's really no surprise). I was curious, really. I wondered if she'd made up anything REALLY crazy, like insanely detailed backstories or anything. Oh, almost forgot! No, I don't have a Klitch fangirl character. Why do you ask? Do you think I should? --I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 01:43, July 27, 2010 (UTC) So you're going to do it even though Brian Jacques said in Rhulain that it's against Otter Law? You're braver than I, friend! I actually did start work on a Klitch fangirl character one time, but she didn't get a name or character design before I sort of decided she was kind of pointless, especially considering all the other characters I have to care for and write about and draw! ^_^' Oh, and thanks for the help! --I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 04:02, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ahh tut tut m'dear she's from my fantasy world, tis recently. Maybe you and I can figure something out, unknown sister maybe? ----Selound I never miss 03:41, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:10, July 28, 2010 (UTC) okie dokey. Plus there's another side of her story, she gets captured by Zaru shortly after her family is reunited. Zaru found out about her betrayel. So after she gets captured a weasel tells Zaru about the Many Form Spell which was kept in a chest in a cave high in the mountains. He and his clan travle up there. To make things short he forced Vira to check it out. When she didn't come back Zaru thought she was dead and left her, anaware of the magical abbilities she recieved once opening the chest. her abilities are: animal shapshift super speed invisibleity pretty suspensful in my mind ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 22:55, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Walks up with a cowboy hat tilted mysteriously in front of face So I hear you're lookin' for a picture or two...? I am so bored right now and it said you were looking for pine martens and couples and what not. I just finished that request for you, but I know you always come up with awesome stuff to draw soo...Want some LPG-is-bored-Giftart? -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 02:44, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay! :D Can I has cheezbu- I mean, can I have a pic for reference of the two of them? -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 03:10, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind. I found one that suits mah needs. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 03:15, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ^^LATE POST! DX Yeah, sure, I be commentating! :P -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 03:16, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Mmkay! All three newbies are commented, and I am about to start the pic. :D -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 03:27, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, by the way, do you want the new outfit or the old one for Melody? -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 03:29, July 29, 2010 (UTC) heh my computer forbids Youtube but I have seen that on DVD ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 07:25, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Theme songs on page THose are both amazing songs(one of which I'm listening to now which reminded me), what char's were you thinking of them being for? I think Breaking the Habit(listening to itXD)would be Aero, since he kinda is trying t Break a Habit. I can't think of anyone for Numb just yet, any suggestions?--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 17:21, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Is your 'Pink Tux to the Prom' song by Relient K???? IF so its called the saidy hawkins dance, but Saidy is spelled differently i think --MERLOCK 02:04, July 30, 2010 (UTC) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 05:23, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Finished the other half of Chapter Fourteen and started on Book Two! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:24, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I figured it might b... but I was just checkin' because relient k songs have odd names... and I just realized I put down the wrong one. IF it had been Relient K it would've been 'in love with the 80s' *blusheees* I'm a goofy person. --MERLOCK 14:46, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thanks so much, but if I make one I can do it myself. Thanks for the offer, though!--I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 15:13, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Given a choice I'd prefer Dawn, but DR is okay, too. Do you go by Meeka or FM? And mayhap would you ever be interested in an art trade? --I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 17:44, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah thanks sorry i take so long to reply --skalarana 01:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, hmmm, so I take it you'd prefer to do Kukka, then? I was going to ask you if you could wait a short while until I get a decent picture of Violet posted, and draw Violet... You see, I didn't think you'd be able to do this right away, so I'm not quite prepared yet...^_^' --I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 03:41, July 31, 2010 (UTC) sorry sorry ferretmadin, i don't know if i can draw you a pic 1.for some reason i cant upload my pics 2.our scanner is broken, well, i don't know if its relly broken but my mom said... ok, you dont have to draw me a pic, I can get somone els too, so, you don't have to if you dont want to. again, i am sorry. --Dewface Captan Jack sparrow ROCKS!!!!! 16:17, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll get a reference pic of her up as soon as possible, then! -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 04:22, August 1, 2010 (UTC) About my fanfiction, Marshank, I can't post it yet because it isn't finished! ^_^' Plus, I did say at the top that it was just a test to see how to use my blog. -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 04:29, August 1, 2010 (UTC) okay I'll get it ASAP----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 01:32, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I saw some of your drawings and im crazy about ferrets and weasels, and I think your drawings are amazing! I love the romantic themes :) -Whiteslash Waverider here she is. ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 02:34, August 5, 2010 (UTC) np mate ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 05:50, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I feel kind of silly about this, but can I change my mind about our trade? Can you do Skelva instead of Violet? I have a reference pic of Skelva almost finished, but Violet's giving me trouble...do you mind? I'll have Skelva's pic up shortly. -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 23:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I like Warriors, and thanks for the help w/ the avatar but I think I figured that out, thanks though. It's nice to know that SOMEONE's being nice to me on here. ShadowWelcome to the Shadowpool 15:39, August 6, 2010 (UTC) No, I think I got it. Thanks, having friends is a great up-lifter. I think it would be easier for me to just leave the Wiki, maybe return again later when things have calmed down. If you ever need anything, I'll always be open for anything at all. Bye for now, ShadowWelcome to the Shadowpool 19:07, August 6, 2010 (UTC) OMIGOSH I LOOOOOVE IT!!! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!! I've started my half, so I should have it done soon! -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 20:30, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :) hi, im a friend of Otterwarrior's...Sephoron Deathblade 03:02, August 10, 2010 (UTC) T_T she, uhh, told you my name. *growl*Sephoron Deathblade 04:59, August 11, 2010 (UTC) hello, how are you doing? ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 05:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) OMIGOSH I LOVE IT SOOOOO MUCH!!! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!! By the way, I finished my half of our art trade....and it was a disgrace to Meeka's good name so I am starting over. It's gonna take me a little longer. Is that okay?-- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 00:56, August 14, 2010 (UTC) oh I've been really stressing out since I started Highschool, and my computer's acting funky (the harddrive's too full) but otherwise I've been pretty content ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 01:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) yeah, that happens alot. Ugh what I really hate is artist block. It's so annoying, I want to draw something but can't think of what to draw. IT DRIVES ME NUTS!!! A random squirrel: did somebeast say nuts? no XD uh I said mutts. Anywho I'm trying my best to redesign some of my characters in the story I'm writting on deviantART (The tiger's eye) but I'm have trouble with it. Yeah plus I'm trying to finish up the surprise picture of Kukka for Dawnrose (you should know her obviously) on my computer (has no special art program, only paint). I already finished the first part. Which looks like this. But otherwise I'm as calm as frozen water (not all wild). ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 03:27, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Other half of Chapter Fifteen is up. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:25, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello Meeka! Hello Meeka, Layla told me you're a wonderful artist! Mine doing a request for me..? Please....? sweet eyes Pennystone 16:47, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Request All I actually want is me; just a normal hare. Here's my description: *Fur Color: Copper Brown (Like a penny) *Eye Color: Emerald Green *Clothes: A blue dress that reaches just below the knees with a tan sweater. No shoes *Hair: She really has no hair, it's just a little ruffled in the front. *Extras: Her ears are tied together (with a blue band) like a ponytail and droop down like one too. That's all I request mate! :D Pennystone 21:21, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, still, I want to do my best. And thank you! By the way, since I've started over anyway, did I remember to ask you if you had a particular pose in mind? -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 17:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I like the note on the top of your user page xD --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 14:48, August 17, 2010 (UTC) The Revelation. I apologize in advance, but this has really been bugging me. You seem to have overlooked the fact that Nightcore did not write the song "Dam Dadi Doo". It was written by an italian Techno band I have been following since around May known as FANTASY PROJECT. I was not sure if you already knew this, but I am telling you anyways. It just makes me feel wierd inside with the uncertinty. Thanks for listening. or reading. or... something. Richard of the Flame Yes, I am that Great 03:18, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, will do! While I'm talking to you, can you tell me how to make a poll?-- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 16:15, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Your Reference Thanks for your help with the poll! Did you see what I made? I noticed you updated your page to show where you get your reference, and I HIGHLY recommend removing that link. The guy who runs that site includes porn, bashing, and stolen art on his other pages. He even made a violent video saying the Toon Patrol wanted to kill all their fans. I wanted to let you know, because you probably don't want to associate yourself with art theft/porn stuff (after all, not many people DO!). -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 17:04, August 21, 2010 (UTC) yes I will do that. Hmm I see that you changed her design from the last time I drew her (art trade picture). Yes Webabyss does indeed have a love life, he fell in love with Princess Azume` (my BFF's ferret fursona) and the two ferrets got married to each other and had ferret triplets (one's a boy and the other two are girls) well it's just my mind I guess, my mind sees it as a work of art (plus it becomes quit handy when older) and it kinda helps me calm down and not feel so...lonely, BUT I AM NOT A PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sorry for the late reply----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 02:46, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I was one of the people he targeted in the violent video. He was mad at me because he stole my art and got kicked off another site for it. My art's still there, on his website, along with other stolen work, including some belonging to friends of mine who were also targeted in the video. -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 04:23, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 03:18, August 22, 2010 (UTC) it's okay oh but I'll have to get to your pic later because my scanner's acting really stupid (funky) now. Hope you understand --Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 22:32, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Attention!!! Silva has given me permission to post Hazel Eyes and Golden Scales! :D So expect updates at least once a week! (link is at right)--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! I replied to you. Did you not see it? It's up in the same topic I started the conversation in.-- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 23:50, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:13, September 2, 2010 (UTC) w-w-wow that's quite unexpected. I didn't know Clogg could love. She sounds cool so far oh and btw what exactly do you mean by collabotate? Just wondering because I never really did a collaboration ^^; Flying Fox: hmm ya never did, didn't you kid? Never in your life nope *blush* Flying Fox: hmm you poor poor human ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 22:40, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ooh okay :) hmm we could probably pick a sutible name from this list Joer Yoevva Mone` Meyeo Luo Yaizy Seamist Oceanwave Dreamcurrent Flow Pearl Lily Fishwhisper ooh and I kinda imagined her wearing a sea-green and black striped shirt, Mint-green sleeveless jacket, a dark-green frilled skirt, grey belt with a silver buckle, two silver earrings on right ear, a necklace made from seashells, a black bandana on her head, a fishbone ring on her tail and a pair of sandals. Hmm yeah we need to figure out her mate *scratches head*. And I imagined her weapon to be a dagger with a fishbone handle. aww how cute but I imagined it instead of meitua it'd be her sister Spiritmist :D it makes better sense with her because Meitua didn't grow up with her dad :( it explains it in one of the upcoming chapters of my fanfic :D well one of my fanfics ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 21:48, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Update! Update on Golden Darkness! Oh... and by the way.... I think I found a way to fit Froddo in the story! :D ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Meet me at ''The Serpent's Port!''']] 23:44, September 3, 2010 (UTC) yeah that'd work :D oh btw have you decided a name yet? ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 00:34, September 4, 2010 (UTC) so you made a language too, mine's Foxian :D well anywho that sounds really good and a little simpler to draw :) hmm but first we got to think of what Findo would look like. how about the two somehow accidentally bump into each other and fell in love at first sight but since they couldn't be seen together they come up with a plan to escape Marshank together. Sounds good no?----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 02:58, September 4, 2010 (UTC) hmm maybe to make him look more verminish maybe one of his ears could have a tear in it, can't make a weasel too friendly looking :D oh and I suggested the sandals on the character design because Clogg wears cloggs which are a type of shoe so it'll make sense to have the daughter wear some sort of footwear :) ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 03:34, September 4, 2010 (UTC)